


This Love

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF, Caveliers, Kevin Love - Fandom, LeBron James - Fandom, Stephen Curry - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, Romance, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Kevin Love has been on the Cleveland Cavs for a while and has been accepted as one of them except by one player who still has a problem with the player with the number zero jersey. Kevin is frantic in finding out why Lebron James is so harsh to the curly haired boy. Will they keep fighting or end up falling in love?Some bad language maybe smut in the future





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin patiently waited in his house in Cleveland for his teammates to come over. Kevin fiddled around with his phone trying to make the time past. His lean legs were stretched out on his glass coffee table, not a speck of dust to be seen. As Kevin waited for his teammates his thoughts wondered off to a specific person.....Lebron James to be exact. Him and the King had what you could call a rocky relationship. Ever since Kevin had joined the team Lebron put immense pressure on the brunette. His dirty looks to Kevin on and off the court really muddled Kevin's feelings for the older man. His thoughts were abruptly stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. "lets get this party started" Kevin lamely thought in his head. As he opened the door his breath was suddenly halted as he took in the tall bulky frame of Lebron James. "oh Shit" thought Kevin as his heart pounded in his chest. "Hey man whats up" Lebron's voice boomed out like thunder. "Not much" squeaked out the lankier man. Both made their way into the house. Lebron easily striding in as if he owned the place, where as Kevin's steps were more clumsy and not so calculated. As they made there way to the couch kevin tripped over his coffee table he had earlier been admiring and thudded into his couch. Hoping to play it off Kevin laughed and acted as if he had not just nearly died. Lebron gave him a dry look acting as if Kevin was just an annoying child. Kevin coughed and asked the man how he was. Lebron responded with a shrug and asked where the other guys were. "They should be here soon" awkwardly responded Kevin. Disappointed that Lebron had wanted to avoid time with Kevin really put a damper on Kevin's good mood. Both sat in silence one on his phone and the other staring at the blank Tv. "Lebron" blurted out the Californian native. "Yes?" replied Lebron raising one black eyebrow.


	2. Its not like that

"Why do you hate me?"blurted out Kevin. "What are you talking about man i aint hate you" replied Lebron casually. "Really" kevin replied bitterly, "cause so far all you show me is disgust, and to be honest with you man i am sick and tired of it". Lebron sat there exasperated by the confronting words of the pale handsome man next to him. "Its not like that" said Lebron replying unsurely. In truth he knew he had been hard on Kevin. It had been the only way Lebron could help muddle down his feelings for the lanky man. Fighting was the only way he could keep the severity of his feelings down. "Thats it" thought Kevin, what the hell was wrong with Lebron for blatantly lying. "Wow all day long you act like you are the bigggest and bestest man, but right now you can't even man up and say that you actually hate me". "What the hell you saying, you tryna say i aint no man" angrily replied Lebron. "No" sputtered out Kevin backing up from the suddenly close man. All of a sudden Kevin took in his surroundings, his back was against the couches arm, the intoxicating scent of Lebrons cologne invaded Kevin's nostrils making the feeling of having Lebron next to him that more intense. A light rose blush appeared on Kevin's scruffed cheeks. Lebron inwardly smiled as he noticed the faint color on the otherwise pale man. He deepened his contact with Kevin, his minty breath fanning across Kevin's slightly plump lips. Kevin breathed out as if he just inhaled a puff of smoke; nerves rattled him as he awaited what could possibly concur in the minutes to come. Lebron cocked an eyebrow "what do you want from me kev" Lebron's husky voice asked. "You" replied Kevin's shaky voice. Lebron leaned in about to close the space. "you lean this way?" questioned Lebron wondering about Kevin's sexuality. "yeah" replied Kevin annoyed that Lebron had not made the move yet. Lebron humbly grinned and leaned to bite the dusty pink lips of his "rival" teammate. His plump nude lips engulfed Kevin's lips earning a low musky moan from both men. Lebron wrapped his long thick fingers into Kevin's curly locks pulling him closer. Both men sunk into the kiss, months of emotions and possible love from both was released into the romantic kiss. Suddenly the door bell rang making both men abruptly end the passionate kiss. "I got it" smirked Lebron sauntering to the others door.


	3. Distracted

The whole night Kevin could not seem to fully enjoy his teammates company. All he thought about was Lebron's plump lips and the fact that the king might not actually hate him!! Kevin every 5 seconds glanced at the giant, noticing how at ease Lebron was. Lebron was obviously the center of attention everyone throwing their heads back as they heard Lebron gruffly tell (dumb) stories. His aura radiated confidence whereas Kevin was meekly clumsy and slightly shy as usual. His awkwardness was on full display when he spilt a cup of sprite on his NEW pale blue shirt, and also when he got nacho cheese on his black pants. honestly why does he even try. He was all alone in the kitchen, the team watching the Blind Side when he had dropped cheese on his self. "Wow man" Lebron chuckled out as he entered the blockaded kitchen. His broad shoulders were folded across his toned waist, as he leaned against the cabinets. "Shut Up" spatted out Kevin annoyed with himself and how Lebron had been ignoring him the whole night. Lebron responded with a throaty snicker, kevin simply responded with a role of his eyes attempting to scrub out the fake and potentially dangerous nacho cheese. "Don't scrub it idiot, do it like this" said Lebron strolling over to the smaller man. He grabbed the rag from the irritated man and gently tapped at the spot getting rid of the nasty substance. "Thanks" huffed out Kevin, "whoah where that attitude coming from" snorted out Lebron. He brushed his thick fingers across Kevin's jutting hipbones trapping him against the granite counter. Lebron trailed his minty lips against kevin's lucid neck, his lips ghosted over the mans skin earning a shiver from Kevin. "what is this" said kevin looking like a lost puppy. "we will discuss this after everyones gone, ok?" replied Lebron. "Alright" trailed Kevin's voice sounding almost child like. Lebron made the most manliest giggle and left the kitchen, not wanting the team to think that he had beat up their teammate or god forbid turned soft*Gasp*.


	4. Finally

As the final credits rolled around, the team started to make their departures bidding Kevin thanks for the relaxing night in. Kevin gratefully smiled, anticipation running in his veins waiting for the conversation with Lebron. At long last it was him, Lebron and what...Kyrie?. Lebron lingered over the mess as an excuse to inconspicuously stay behind at Kevin's house. "What a great movie" reflected Kyrie in awe of the movie. "I mean what a man" Lebron agreed but only half heartedly as he was anxious for his talk with Kevin. "Well guys im busted catch you at practice" Kyrie stated as he man hugged Lebron and Kevin. "You coming?" Kyrie questioned obviously worried about Lebrons possible anger towards Kevin. "Yeah imma help him clean" Lebron answered barely sparing a glance in Kevin's direction. Kyrie glanced at Kevin's worried face but let his drowsiness get the best of him. "Alright well night" Kyrie waved and made his way out of the house expecting to see bruises on Love's face the next day. "Finally" uttered Lebron exhaustion suddenly creeping up on the 6 foot 8 man. "Yeah" agreed Kevin as he threw the last of the mess including the evil nacho cheese. "Soooooo" Lebron spoke unsurely, Kevin leaned against the oak wood cabinets his toned forearms peaking through his folded shirt causing Lebrons eyes to linger and mouth to part open. "Bron you home" Kevin gently asked snapping his fingers, "what yeah" Lebron cooly responded trying not to seem caught of guard. "You said we would talk once everyone left, everyones gone so tell me what is this, am i gonna be a fling or something ..?" rambled Kevin unsure where this conversation might take the already shabby relationship. "What?no you are not just a fling" clamored out Lebron, confusion written all over his face with his forehead scrunched up. "I just..." "you just what?" a confused Kevin replied antsy for the older mans reply. Lebron awkwardly scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to word all his feelings into a coherent sentence. "In all honesty when i first met you I thought i was in love with someone, as you got closer to the team i started to fall apart with the girl i loved because all i thought about was you.. just you. She started to get clingy when she saw my attention wasn't on the relationship but now more so then ever on basketball. I was angry with myself for hurting her and hating the relationship we had at that time. So i took my anger on you cause you were essentially the reason i could not focus on her. Finally she had enough and left and for once i was happy cause i did not have to feel guilty about thinking about you, and what you were doing, and how good you looked that day. So thats that the truth" concluded Lebron, his hands slightly shaking from opening so much to the man across from him. Kevin's heart thudded like a jungle drum, HE L-O-V-E-S ME SINCE FOREVER excitedly thought Kevin. "Seriously?" Kevin responded excitement laced in his voice. "Yeah seriously man" Lebron replied confused to why Kevin asked that, after Lebron had just spilled his heart and darkest secrets to the man he pretended to hate. Kevin closed the gap between them laying his hands around Lebron's neck a smile engraved into his face. He snuggled his nose into Lebron's neck inhaling the musky scent of lebron; feeling the older man smiling against his shoulder. Finally they both were content; both knew their true feelings to each other.


	5. The bed

Both men slumped on their way to Kevin's bedroom. Exhaustion etched onto their faces, the regular season putting a toll on their other wise relaxed faces. "I would offer you some night clothes, but you'd probably rip them" delicately stated Kevin. "Im not hulk" bellowed out LeBron with a deep laugh. "Mhm" sarcastically replied Kevin fake doubt ingrained into his face. LeBron suddenly tackled the younger man into the satin bed, both dubiously laughing at the sudden nice tackle. Kevin snuggled into his "hulk" as he recalled all the times he had not so nicely been tackled by the older man. LeBron did his best to not topple his weight onto his new lover, he didn't want to smush him the first night of their love affair. "Kevin" " Yes" softly answered Kevin on his way to blissful sleep, "can you let me go so i don't break you". Kevin suddenly scrambled out the way as he let LeBron get off of him. LeBron gave him a bright smile which Kevin happily returned. "Imma go change ok?" stated Kevin, "without me?"questioned LeBron with a laugh. Kevin replied by chucking a pillow at LeBrons cocky face. When Kevin returned in his casual night attire, he saw LeBron already tucked into his sheets, he abs made of steel on full display. "You gonna get cold" Kevin stated as he tried not to drool at the sight in front of him. "I'll use ur blush to warm me up" replied LeBron knowingly. Kevin outwardly sighed in embarrassment at LeBron figuring out he was blushing in the dark. Kevin started off on the edge of the bed, since Lebron's body took most of the room. "You can come closer i don't bite" LeBron stated breathily, as he felt the heat of Kevin radiate on him. "Well clearly you don't remember that one time..." Kevin jokingly started. "The past is in the past" LeBron humorously said, surprisingly embarrassed by his thoughtless actions. "Yeah yeah" Kevin responded coming closer to the older man. He was greeted with Lebron's muscly arm wrapped around him, and Lebron's fingers stroking Kevin's defined shoulder blades. Kevin in return nestled his face into the crooks of LeBron, enjoying the warm skin and husky smell that emitted off of the other man.


	6. No more

The Cavs had just lost their 3rd strait game. Frustration was engulfing LeBron like a wave, the playoffs spot so close to them but unachievable for now. His pent up anger was taken out on his old number one target...Kevin Love. The couple had been doing great inside the house but still on the court kevin was pushed around by the authoritarian. As kevin missed his 4th jump shot, LeBron leaped at him like a lion ready to bellow out profanities. "Come on man what the hell are you doing with ur weak ass, can't even make a damn jump shot" LeBron spat out. Kevin was taken a back from Lebron's comments, he wasn't the only one off their game. "I.." kevin muttered unsure if he should respond to the brooding man, "you what, you lil bitch" LeBron retaliated. Kevin's eyebrows shot up when he heard those snarky comments but as usual he didn't respond to the king. Tears welled up in Kevin's eyes suddenly feeling so vulnerable next to the man who held him every night. Kevin stormed off heading to the locker room, unable to stabilize himself from the derogatory comments. He sunk into the cold wooden bench, laying his head into his hands, and gripping his slim fingers into his mousy brown hair. He suddenly heard thudding footsteps and someone calling his name. Kevin kept his face buried unable to look into the intruders eyes. "kev" came out Lebrons voice desperate for him to look into his eyes. Kevin stayed in his place body shaking from nerves and fear... fear of Lebron's words."Babe " muttered LeBron embarrassed and angry at himself for letting his temper get the best of him. Kevin finally let himself show LeBron his red eyes and flushed face, Lebron's heart broke when he saw his baby, his Kevin looking so degraded. "Im so sorry, i know i just fucked up i should not have said that shit" LeBron regrettably stated. "Look im mad you said that, but you know you are gonna do this again, but you fucking can't we are a couple now, not just teammates" ruefully responded Kevin. "I know Kevy and im sorry i swear to you it won't happen again", Kevin contemplated these words as he looked into Lebrons puppy dog eyes, and noticed the kings humiliating position of god forbid being on his knees kneeling for someone(not in a dirty way, that will be for later). Kevin gasped out laughing and kissed LeBron on the nose, realizing the king only would have made such a gesture if he was truly apologetic. "Why do you have the weirdest responses ?" asked Lebron shocked yet relieved by how Kevin acted to such a serious situation. "No reason" replied the brunette in a sing song voice, a cautious smile appearing on his face as he was engulfed by the broader man. Kisses attacked his now raw and swelled lips. "You gonna make my lips as big as Kylie Jenner's if you keep biting them, Kevin solemnly told off LeBron. "Oh hell no" replied LeBron as he stopped his attack on Kevin's sultry lips. Kevin let out a snort of laughter along with the now relaxed LeBron James.


	7. Date night

The two men had been together almost two weeks, in these two weeks they had been bombarded with practice and games and could not catch a break. LeBron decided to do something for the light brunette ,he wanted to surprise him with a night in and a nice cooked meal. Kevin had stayed back to shoot some hoops for an extra hour, giving LeBron a great opportunity. LeBron decided to go with some whole grain spaghetti and baguettes for the two, he began his decent to the kitchen enjoying the time to reflect on the relationship. He had been so elated, every day he fell for the younger man more and more. Every morning LeBron would wake up to see Kevin, his light eyelashes delicately placed on his high cheekbones. His body snuggled into Lebrons bulk, light snores coming out of his puffy lips. He always would snuggle even closer to LeBron when he would try to get up to workout. Lebron's cheeks had become tender because of his constant smiles to Kevin. He could not help seeking glances at the pale man during practice, seeing the dedication and implementation on his face. They both would sneak light touches as they passed each other on the court, every one oblivious to the change in both mens attitudes to each other. LeBron had lay the final touches on the meal, placing it on a table outside along with some gold festive lights to amorous the mood. Kevin entered his house inconspicuous to Lebron's plan, following him in was Kyrie. "You can just sit on the couch" mentioned Kevin as he took in his surroundings. All of a sudden he saw LeBron sitting on his phone outside with a table set up with lights around the backyard. Kevin's heat swooned as he saw the romantic gesture. LeBron looked up seeing Kevin, he got up joining Kevin in the middle. "Hey Kev" Lebron stooped midpoint noticing his other teammate on the couch. For a second he was immobilized shocked to see the other player. Kyrie looked up surprised to see LeBron standing in Kevin's house slightly dressed up. "Hey man what you doing here" questioned Kyrie with a furrowed brow. "I asked Kevin to use his house to have a date with someone" replied LeBron casually responded recovered from his shock. "Oh cool, should we leave?" Kyrie questioned gesturing at him and Kevin. "Yeah LeBron should we?" Kevin angrily spatted out. How dare LeBron use HIS house to have a date with some hoe, Kevin was simply outraged. Kyrie made his way out to the door, "Im coming got to set up some rules for LeBron" stated Kevin his face flushed in irritation. The second the door was closed, Kevin slammed his fist into LeBron, "how dare you fucking fuck around in my house. I leave for one hour and you got ur hoe coming to have a date with you" roared out Kevin. "What the hell are you talking about? I set this up for YOU idiot". "Oh" replied Kevin shame for overreacting at LeBron as his obvious grand gesture. "Im sorry, when i heard you say that u were using my house for a date i panicked. "yeah i can tell" replied Lebron shaking his head, "i just needed an excuse to explain the dinner". "Damn i feel bad now" Kevin spoke rubbing his eyebrow in embarrassment. "Its fine babe, lets just eat", "what about Kyrie" Kevin stated worried about his friend, "I'll text him saying my date cancelled, don't worry" LeBron replied. "That technically is true since you went off on me just now" Lebron jokingly said. Kevin gave him a sharp look, Lebron just laughed in return wrapping his arms around Kevin. They both enjoyed the night, talking about everything and anything, just enjoying each others presence.


	8. Taken away

Kevin and Lebron were consumed in yet another makeup session. Kevin was straddled on Lebron's thick muscular thighs. His fingers entwined into Lebron's bristly hair, the smell of coco butter and old spice enclosed the two men increasing the anticipation of the moment. Both men were breathing heavy, their lips swelled and red from the intensity. Lebron's thick lips encompassed Kevin's thinner ones, their tongues battling for dominance. Of course Lebron won, his smile against Kevin showing his glee of the success. Eventually both had to come up for air, Kevin lay his forehead against Lebron enjoying the heat radiating off the other man. Lebron's lips were parted, affection showing in his eyes as he stared at the younger man in his lap. "We should go eat" stated Lebron breathily his lips aching from Kevin's constant bites. "Ughhh" responded Kevin clinging onto Lebron, not wanting to move from his comfortable position on top of the king. "Come on Kevy" laughed Lebron picking the two up from the couch taking them to the kitchen. Lebron placed Kevin on the granite countertops, and started to seek for some food for the two. "Crackers?" asked Lebron holding up the Trader Joe's food, Kevin shook his head bored with the options. "This is the twentieth thing i have shown you, how can you keep saying no?" questioned Lebron humor laced in his tone. "I kinda want desert if you know what i mean" smirked Kevin mischief clear in his face. Lebron was startled by this declaration. The two had yet to pursue any adventures in or out the bedroom, and had just stuck to kissing. "Not yet" responded Lebron busying himself with the task of finding food. "Come on its almost been a month" responded Kevin slightly wining as he wrapped his arms around Lebron. Lebron turned around facing the younger man, noticing the slight pout on Kevin's face. "We just started lets take this slow ok?". Feeling rejected Kevin untangled himself from Lebron clambering to the bedroom slamming the door for full effect. Lebron huffed despair taking over him, he leaned against the kitchen counter not sure how to take care of the situation without hurting Kevin's feeling's more.


	9. Make up

Kevin paced around in the room, angry at himself for thinking that Lebron freaking James would want him. Of course he didn't, Kevin was just a lanky pale power forward, of course the bulky man didn't want to sleep with him. Kevin collapsed into the floor, rocking back and fourth, disappointed that Lebron had not chased after him when he made his exit. After 5 minutes he heard a soft knock on the door, "go away asshole" screamed Kevin half heartedly. "Babe lemme in" "no Bron" mumbled Kevin. "Im gonna break this door, if you don't open it" Lebron stated tired of Kevin's childish antics. Kevin ignored this statement, not really thinking Lebron would break his heart and door all in one day. All of a sudden a thud was heard and the door was off the hinges, revealing a cross Lebron. Kevin was startled by the intrusion, he backed up into the bed trying to escape the wrath of Lebron. "You are acting like a brat Kevin" Lebron told kevin squatting down to be eye level with Kevin. "You are being an asshole, why would you just reject me like that. You know i like you a lot and want to be with you in every way" kevin grumbled out. "Look i like you a lot, but i want this relationship to be about us first not just sex" Lebron replied back. "Fine" murmured Kevin wrapping his slender arms around Lebron. Lebron rolled his eyes, glad to be back on good terms with the handsome man. "Im hungry" moaned out Kevin. Lebron raised his eyebrows, bewilderment etched into his face from the cute mans statement.


	10. Hotel

The team was on a road trip and their first stop was at Pennsylvania. As the team made their way to the hotel, the manager came up to them saying that two of the members of the team had too share a room. Everyone had been looking forward to being alone after a cramped bus ride and were not to keen on sharing with someone. "I can take the suite" Kevin offered not caring about sharing. LeBron took this opportunity to be with his man so he raised his hand too offering to take the suite as well. Everyones eyes popped out, shocked that LeBron The king would want to share with Kevin. "Are you sure?" Kyrie unsurely asked LeBron, aware like everyone else that the two were on rocky ground since Kevin joined. "Yeah no big deal" smiled LeBron acting like he did not notice the apprehension on everyones face. "That's settled then" piped Kyrie trying to ease the tension as everyone leisurely made their way to their rooms. Both Kevin and LeBron made their way to the room, dropping their bags onto the carpeted floor. LeBron pushed Kevin onto the bed kissing Kevin on his neck and down his chest. His colossal hands roaming into Kevin's shirt, caressing his ribs. Kevin moaned out, clutching LeBron's shoulders. He was enjoying the tenderness of LeBron's touch, but also the slight roughness of his actions. Kevin mewled out, Lebron's touch was burning his skin all he wanted was LeBron. That's all he was thinking and saying over and over. Suddenly LeBron stopped a smirk prominent on his face. "Why'd you stop?" a disoriented Kevin asked. "we have practice" replied LeBron getting off the man, and straitening out his winkled clothes. "Are you kidding me, you are just gonna play me like that" a dumbfounded Kevin asked. "Yep" LeBron responded emphasizing the P and his smirk. "You Dick" shouted Kevin, "I know you wanted that" replied LeBron and with a smile over his shoulder, he made his way out of the room leaving the disgruntled power forward.


	11. Pay back

Kevin was hot and bothered. The second LeBron left the room Kevin's jaw was still hanging open from the older man's sudden departure. Kevin new he had to get payback and new exactly what to do. The whole team had practiced and now were getting ready for the game. Kevin left LeBron alone for most of the practice, but may or may not have bent over in front of LeBron intentionally many times. As they exited the locker room and made there way over to the floor, Kevin intentionally brushed past over Lebron's crotch causing the darker mans eyes to pop. On the court Kevin made sure to skim past LeBron purposely grabbing at his muscles as stealthily as possible. This earned a glare from LeBron, Kevin's actions were making him flustered. By the end of the game Kevin's constant provocative looks and actions made LeBron ready to throw him over his shoulder and take him right there. As they got to the hotel LeBron stormed to the room waiting for Kevin and an explanation. Kevin soundlessly entered the room aware of the displeasure radiating from Lebron. His arms were crossed over his body, his foot tapping against the plush carpet and face pulled in a frown. "Heyyyy" Kevin dragged "whats up" he said biting his lip as innocently as possible. "What was that whole game about?" asked an irked LeBron. "You asking me what that was about? You left me all hot and bothered and you gonna complain about some looks i gave you?" Kevin retorted back. LeBron meekly rolled his eyes lying back on the bed. Kevin joined him on the bed tangling his limbs into Lebron's. LeBron tiredly smiled at Kevin affection visible on both mens faces. "Lets go to bed" Lebron's gruff voice echoed in the room. "K" Kevin replied further cuddling into his man. His eyes fluttering close as sleep awaited him. After minutes light snores escaped Kevin's mouth, Lerbon shook his head at Kevin's ability to sleep anywhere in anything. Lebron quietly got up taking his clothes off and then peeled off Kevin's clothes, leaving both in their boxers. Lebron joined Kevin placing the sheets on them, nuzzling into Kevin's neck. His curls tickling Lebron's nose, as both men sunk into a deep slumber.


	12. Pick up the phone baby

Low Key smut guys don't read if not comfortable.

Lebron had just finished practice, Kevin had stayed home due to a sore back. No one wanted to take a risk on their player, so they let him relax. Lebron and Kevin had been together for nearly two months. Every day had been blissful they still fought over dumb things, but every night they would be seen tangled up together lips bruised from their intense kissing. They had yet to take it all the way, but they did enjoy dirty innuendos and touches. Kevin had taken full advantage of the empty house, he had Trey Songz blasting from the speakers. The raunchy words coming from the speakers sparked something in Kevin; reminding him of his unexpected practice of abstinence. Kevin made his way to the bedroom, stripping his clothes off as he went. He lay on the bed wondering what could assist him in getting off. Lebrons voice slyly thought Kevin that was the perfect way to get off. He grabbed his phone off the table, dialing his lovers number. "Hey Kevin whats up?" asked Lebron as he made his way out of the practice facility. "Bron i need you" came out Kevin's voice in a whimper. Lebron's breath hitched in his throat unsure how to respond. Deciding to go along with Kevin's mood he responded with "what do you want from me babe?" "I want you to touch me" responded Kevin his voice already sounding fucked out. "Yeah, how you want me to touch you?" huskily responded Lebron. "If i was there right now you want to know how i would touch you?" questioned Lebron teasingly. "Yes" hastily responded Kevin, "yes what babe?" questioned Lebron with a tsk. "Yes please" moaned out Kevin impatient with Lebron's tactics. Lebron responded with a breathy chuckle, as he made his way to his car. "If i was there i would have my fingers tangled in your curls, pulling them as you groan into my mouth. Then i would put you up on the kitchen counter, ripping off your clothes as you watch me. You'd have a slight pout on you lips with you hips up ready for whatever. Then i would gently run my hands across your body feeling your ribs tense under my touch. I would kiss down your chest past your happy trail letting my breath fan across your package, pulling ur boxers off". Kevin's heavy breath was heard on the other end of the line, as he slightly touched himself. "Next i'll turn you around have you on your knees on the counter, your ass in the air on full display. You would like that right?" Lebron innocently questioned knowing the other man would say yes. "Next i might blow some warm air on you hole, rimming your pinkness. I'll stick one of my long thick fingers into you, you will probably gasp out, your hole clenching on my fingers. I'll add another one start to scissor you open. Your reflection will be on the oven, i'll see your mouth open your eyes clenched close almost clenched as tight as your ass. You'll keep bucking into my fingers, being greedy wanting to feel more inside of you". By this time Lebron had pulled up in the driveway, taking a deep breath he made his way to the house, anticipation running in his veins for the sight he was about to behold.


	13. Next step

Kevin was in his own bliss as he heard Lebron's soothing voice tell him the dirty things he would do to the younger man. Kevin had come undone twice already from Lebron's words and was well spent. He lay across the bed awaiting for LeBron to continue or end his dirty words. He heard the door squeak open and in came LeBron his phone clutched in his hand. Kevin lifted up his head, eyes heavy from the intense orgasms that had raged through him. A thin white sheet was draped over his waist. "Hey" Kevin muttered suddenly embarrassed for calling LeBron. Lebron smiled at the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed. "You good babe" smirked Lebron. "Yeah" breathed out Kevin, unable to maintain eye contact with his boyfriend. "Hey don't be embarrassed" stated Lebron using his fingers to tilt Kevin's chin up. "It's fine thats what couples do" Kevin meekly nodded feeling more at ease by Lebron's comforting words. "So don't you need to get off too?" awkwardly started Kevin. Lebron deeply chuckled shaking his head at the younger mans words. "Imma go take a shower, a nice cold shower" replied Lebron as he strolled towards the bathroom. "Can i join?" grinned Kevin "I think you are well spent my man" chuckled Lebron as he entered the bathroom. When Lebron returned both men were content, and ready to now relax. Kevin snuggled into Lebron, lacing his hands and feet with Lebron. "What you wanna watch? questioned Lebron "anything" Kevin replied looking at Lebron like a love sick puppy. They both curled up, watching the "Pink Panther" both fondly holding each other.


	14. Curry

Kevin and Lebron had gotten into a slight altercation before the Cavs vs. Warriors game. Kevin had accidentally dropped Lebron's phone, upsetting the giant man. For fear of further angering the agitated man Kevin left him alone to deal with whatever was going on. As they made their way to the court, Kevin noticed the light touches Stephen Curry gave to Lebron... his Lebron!! As kevin sat on the bench he saw the light skin whispering sweet nothing's into Lebron's ear. On the foul line, as they passed each other on the court. Kevin was fuming, jealousy consuming his mind. Lebron was worried about Kevin, after snapping at him he felt guilty about the accident. Lebron decided to make up with Kevin after the game, but the whole time he noticed Kevin sneering. Confusion swept through Lebron unsure why Kevin was looking so angry. As the game finished up a fresh eyed Steph curry greeted him, patting him on the back. "See you in the finals" Curry mentioned in good nature, Lebron grinned bidding the same to the light skin man. Kevin bolted off the court the second the game was over, once he was done showering he brushed past Lebron making the darker man drop his toiletries. As Lebron was under the stream of water, his thoughts wondered to Kevin, this had been there 5,000th fight. Were they just not compatible? thought Lebron. He could not imagine being without the young boy. Every night laying next to him, he never wanted to give that up. Once out of the shower he saw the other members of the team, everyone except Kevin was there. Lebron bid farewell to the team making his way home, his hands tense on the wheel. As he entered the house his clothes were sprawled on the floor, an angry Kevin stomped out of the bedroom holding fistfuls of clothes. Kevin noticed a shocked Lebron, in his anger he threw the clothes right at Lebrons face. The startled Lebron quickly moved to avoid being hampered by the clothes. "Babe what is this?" questioned Lebron pointing to the rumpled clothes. "It's for you to take to Curry's house since y'll are so lovey dovey on the court" spat Kevin fury escaping his mouth. "Are you kidding me Kevin, what makes you think that?"disputed Lebron. "Ohhhh" Kevin responded bitterly "you wanna know why i think that? It's cause you and him were having quite the frisky conversations throughout the game". "Come on man, he was pretending to trash talk to me, nothing else" Lebron replied distress evident in his face. "Mhm, sure well you can go trash talk with him right now" Kevin announced shoving Lebron back to the door. Lebron barely flinched from the contact, instead grabbing Kevin's wrist and pushing him against the wall. Kevin was slightly panting the anger slowly coming off of him. "Why do you always do this" Lebron uttered bending down to whisper those words in Kevin's ear. "Cause you started it" muttered Kevin his voice faint. Lebron lightly laughed, muttering a soft "Mhm" as he bent his lips to make contact with Kevin's. Kevin's hands were above his head, he mumbled a whimper of protest on Lebron's actions. Lebron gruffly laughed, continuing his assault on the light brunettes lips. Kevin whimpered in Lebron's open mouth. "You good now?, you get a little angry when you haven't been kissed" Lebron asked a smirk evident on his face. "Shut up" responded Kevin a smile also apparent on his face. "Love you babe, now who's gonna clean my clothes" Lebron inquired. "You, who do i look like i am" scowled Kevin putting on his most confused expression. Lebron simply rolled his eyes, picking up Kevin bridal style and leading him to the bedroom. Both giggling throughout the night.


	15. Caught

The team had just finished practice and everyone was making a hasty exit to their homes, exhausted from the drills. Kevin was sitting on the bench watching the gleeful faces of his teammates leave. He was waiting for Lebron on the bench in the locker room. Lebron had wanted to do some extra sets with coach Tyronn Lue, and asked Kevin to wait for him. Kevin idly viewed his phone, scrolling through the gram and looking for some new clothes. Finally Lebron appeared at the door sweating like crazy, his body glistening from the hectic workout. Lebron smirked when he saw Kevin's mouth agape, his eyes fixated on Lebron's lustrous collarbones. Lebron tried to pivot Kevin's attention by wiping the slight drool formed on Kevin's lips. A pink tinge formed on Kevin's cheeks as he turned his head to the side. Lebron merely chuckled and made his way to the showers, before he went he was hit by Kevin with a towel on his butt. "Hey" Lebron hollered laughter evident is his tone. Kevin meekly smirked returning to fiddling on his phone. Once Lebron re-entered the locker area he sat beside his boyfriend watching him play "Basketmania". Trying to distract the mousy brown hair man, Lebron slowly traced feather like kisses on Kevin's neck. He slightly sucked on the thin pale skin, leaving behind a rosy mark. Kevin slightly moaned from the contact,his neck tipping towards Lebron's filled lips; all thoughts of his phone escaping his mind. After a minute of teasing touches Lebron captured Kevin's lips to his, a sigh of pleasure slipping through his lips. The two were locked in a tantalizing kiss, when all of a sudden they heard a thud on the ground. The two briskly pulled apart , looking up at the source. It had been Kyrie who had dropped his toiletries, an aghast expression on his normally neutral face. "Ky" started Lebron unsure how to explain the scene Kyrie had just witnessed. "It's fine imma leave" Kyrie rushed out pointing to the door. "Wait, you're not gonna tell nobody right?" chimed in Kevin worry evident on his handsome face. "Nah don't worry about, i aint seen nothing?" responded Kyrie his eyebrows knit as he darted out of the locker room. "Shit" uttered Kevin to a pacing Lebron, "its fine he won't tell anyone" remarked Lebron trying to convince himself. "Lets get home" Lebron's rough voice sputtered out, he claimed Kevin's hand and guided him to the car.


	16. Let me explain

The next few days had been uncanny, Kyrie had avoided Kevin and Lebron like the plague. Every time either had tried to approach Kyrie, he would overpass their attempts going the opposite direction of them. Even if they all were grouped in a circle, Kyrie would keep his eyes to the ground averting his gaze from the couple. Kevin and Lebron did also did their best to avoid each other, they walked on egg shells trying to be on the low so that if any rumors from Kyrie did occur they could refute it. Both Kevin and Lebron had been sitting on the couch at home watching some tv. Lebron had his arm draped over Kevin, both snuggled into each other enjoying the stress free atmosphere. Kevin had his head buried in the crook of Lebron's shoulder. Kevin's pale body was engulfed in Lebrons shirt. He was radiating Lebron's cologne, causing the darker man to grin and blush internally as he proudly looked over at his (great smelling and looking) boyfriend. Suddenly both's attention was diverted when they heard the doorbell ring. They glanced at each other before making their way to the door, startled by who appeared on their doorstep. "Hey guys" spoke Kyrie breaking the tense atmosphere. "Hey" both men responded in unison, Kevin motioned Kyrie to come in. Kyrie walked into the living room his hands in his pockets as he glanced around at the house, noticing a picture of Kevin and Lebron cuddled together on the side table. The couple joined Kyrie on the opposite couch, facing the timid man. "I'm not here to judge you or anything i just wanna know what i saw" questioned Kyrie unable to handle the awkwardness. "We been dating for almost 1 year now, we truly love each other, but just are not comfortable for anyone to know" Lebron responded linking his hand with Kevin's. Kyrie glanced at the two, observing the couple. He noticed how at ease and content both seemed, Kevin was sunk into Lebron and both their knees were subconsciously caressing. Kyrie nodded his head "saying i get it" acknowledging the couples circumstance. Kyrie made his way to the door, after a long and fun talk with his teammates. As he strolled to the car, he shouted at the two saying "y'll cute but stop banging especially in public" and got into the parked car smirking at his statement. Both Kevin and Lebron rolled their eyes at their teammates ludicrous statement. "That boy crazy if he think we got stop banging" stated Lebron, Kevin laughed punching Lebron lightly in the shoulder. "Ouch" that hurt Lebron said pretending to rub at his "injury. "You have to kiss my boo boo now" proclaimed Lebron with a slight pout to his lips. "I think i can kiss more then that" Kevin responded teasingly biting his lips, a seductive smirk accompanied with the statement. Lebron repsonded with a growl hoisting Kevin up and taking both to the bedroom for some love sessions, 3 rounds to be exact.


	17. Sick

Kevin was currently lying down in his bed practically dying. He had been invaded with a fever and had been reduced to nothing but a runny and stuffy nose all at the same time. His bedside table was covered in booger soaked tissues and every cold medicine know to mankind. Lebron had been off to practice early in the morning, leaving behind a muddled Kevin. Due to his sickness Lebron had been sleeping in the guest room much to his and Kevin's dismay. After 3 hours of watching garbage on the tv, Kevin made his way towards the kitchen wrapped in his comforter. Kevin searched for food that would not make his nose scrunch up in disgust, as he was looking he heard the sound of Lebron entering their house. "Hey Love i'm home" Lebron chirped out, "I'm in the kitchen" nasally replied Kevin. Lebron smiled at the man and leaned against the counters watching a distressed Kevin searching for food. "stop staring buttcheek" screeched Kevin, "what got your panties in a twist?" laughed Lebron. "Im sick, hungry, and horny what do you want from me?" Kevin replied sinking into the floor missing the soothing touch of Lebron. "You'll be fine" chuckled out Lebron joining his cute boyfriend on the wooden floor. Kevin whined out anxious for his sickness to be over, Lebron laced his hands into Kevin, assuring the curly haired boy he'd get all he wanted once his cold was over. Kevin nodded calmed and exited by Lebron's words.


	18. Motel

Kevin and Lebron had been driving in pelting rain, as they just abruptly ended their date for their 1 year anniversary. The night had started off great both dressed in their nicest tux. Kevin had woken up to a playful Lebron. As Kevin's eyes twinkled open he stared at his handsome boyfriend. He could not believe they had made it to a year. All the fighting and provocative exchanges strengthened their relationship making them inseparable. The two engaged in a passionate love making session, both heavily aroused and ecstatic just being with each other. The day was filled with cuddles and kisses and sensual touches. They decided to make their way out of the city of Cleveland and drive around and enjoy a fancy restaurant. As they sat in the car, Lebron sped off in the highway one hand on the wheel the other gripping Kevin's shapely thighs. The wind was blowing through Kevin's hair tossing it up more so then usual, causing a even more innocent yet sexy look to Kevin. Unfortunately the night had to be disturbed. Lebron had claimed that the waiter had been flirting with Kevin, but Kevin refuted this claim causing Lebron to be angry and storm out of the restaurant. Kevin apologetically payed the server excusing Lebron's actions, the server shrugged and instead gave Kevin his number as he bit his lip. Kevin scornfully looked at the waiter storming out in the footsteps of his boyfriend. Lebron thankfully was impatiently waiting in the car tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. The second Kevin came into the car, Lebron reversed out of the space slamming Kevin into the sturdy door. The whole ride was spent in bitter silence, the light hum of the radio barely audible. It had been too late to drive all the way home so Lebron pulled into an appealing motel. Without a sound Lebron clamored out of the vehicle making it to the front office. As he returned, shards of rain was splattered on the leather seats. "You better have gotten two rooms" spitted out Kevin "no its one" replied Lebron shaking the key in front of Kevin's face. Kevin huffed crossing his arms over his chest, irritation clear on his face. Lebron got out of the car yet again making his descent towards the room. As he moved forward he realized he did not hear any of Kevin's heavy footsteps following him. Lebron twisted around making his way to Kevin's side of the door, "come on i'm not in the mood for this right now"Lebron spat out his rage clear. "No" responded Kevin stubbornly "Im not sleeping next to you or getting my suit wet. Lebron mumbled something incoherent before scooping down to pick up his childlike boyfriend. "Stop" screamed Kevin in protest, angry that his favorite navy blue suit was being drenched. Lebron agonizedly attempted to open the door, before he kicked it open. He threw Kevin on the bed, the vanilla cream sheets already absorbing the rain water from his suit. Lebron was about to stomp into the bathroom when Kevin raised his arm to stop him. Kevin using all his strength forcefully dragged Lebron to the bed, making the hefty man topple onto him. Rain was flickering down both their faces, there saturated suits making them stick to each other. Kevin tapped his head against Lebron's, his extensive eyelashes brushing against Lebron's skin. "Let's enjoy this night, and fight in the morning" Kevin requested his droopy eyes meeting Lebrons dilated ones. "Fine" mumbled Lebron capturing Kevin's lips wrapping his hands into Kevin's damp curls.


	19. Shopping day

LeBron and Kevin were enjoying their day off in New York at the mall. The cold New York air nipped at their skin as they made their way through the crowd. They were headed for a slightly secluded mall to buy Kevin some new kicks. They were finally greeted by the welcoming feeling of warm air, "ohh thank the heavens for heat" dramatically stated Kevin. "It's your fault you did not wear a puffier jacket", responded LeBron. "Blah blah blah" Kevin said rolling his eyes and falling into the older man. This was one of their first outings together without the team. They knew they had to act as secretive as possible about their relationship with the paparazzi and fans being everywhere. They made their way to Nike, Kevin's face lighted up as he saw his mans face everywhere. "Thats pretty impressive" Kevin said pointing at all the Images of LeBron's big head. "Eh it's alright" Replied LeBron, truly grateful by the fame. "So which kicks should i get?" asked Kevin strolling through the store, halfheartedly glancing at the shoes. LeBron cracked his fingers ready to come in clutch for his man. The two finished their shopping, Kevin looking like a kid at the candy store with his shoe bags. "I bought something a lot of something, now we gotta get you something" said Kevin nudging LeBron. "Nah i'm good" replied LeBron nudging back Kevin. "Bruh you nearly got me flying, nudging me that hard. LeBron heartedly laughed at the man's statement, his banter lifting up LeBron's mood even more. They stood side by side their arms lightly touching, inconspicuous to anyone except them. Kevin was enjoying their day out, he liked finally getting out of the house for the first time with LeBron...it was different not being coped up. "Ice-cream?" asked Kevin "Ice-cream" replied LeBron knowingly, grinning at the thought of eating the delicious commodity he rarely had. They both shared the treat, ducking into a tiny space avoiding anyone who could catch them all lovey dovey. "I had fun" said Kevin as he crashed into the rooms couch, hand in hand with LeBron. "Me too" said LeBron, affection clear in his eyes as he tiled his head towards the other man. They both tenderly kissed each other, enjoying the feeling of being in each others presence.


	20. Kyrie peeping

Kyrie's P.O.V

Kyrie had been observing Kevin and Lebron the whole entire promotional dinner. The two were right besides each other... surprising but not suspicious to the team and managers. Kevin had LeBron's favorite suit on his toned body, the loose dark magenta lighted up Kevin's pale face. During the night LeBron would lightly nudge the shyer boy, his dark brown eyes connecting with Kevin's more hazel eyes. Every time LeBron would talk Kevin's eyes would spark up, his bearded cheeks covered in a faint blush. When Kyrie had dropped his fork under the table and went to grab it, he noticed LeBron's large hands clasped Kevin's thighs. And saw Kevin's feet were gently draped over LeBron's; both intertwined. Kevin would discreetly whisper into Lebron's ear, his lashes purposefully fluttering on Lebron's skin. A teasing smirk would then always be placed on Kevin's face. LeBron would then raise his eyebrows knowingly glancing at the younger man. As they all walked out of the dinner, Lebron had his hand place on Kevin's back gently steering him to his car. Kevin seemed to clumsily fall into LeBron, his slim figure nudging into LeBron. Kyrie smiled looking over at the couple. He was glad LeBron had become so serene because of Kevin, his forehead seemed to no longer crease as long as Kevin was in arm's distance. Kevin seemed equally as happy, he seemed more comfortable with the team thanks to Lebron's heavy influence. Kyrie made his way home, glad he no longer had to deal with his friends altercation but instead their close bond


	21. Beyonce tryna be your fiancé

Kevin had his head thrown back against the concrete wall, his adrenaline pumping down. He had just watched a whole 3 hour game, of LeBron and Beyonce flirting together. Which was annoying af cause lord knows LeBron don't want no pussy. The second LeBron came hurtling back from his post game interviews, Kevin started chuckling loudly as he saw his man. "What?" asked LeBron laughing unsurely. "Nothing just did not know you had a new boo" Kevin said nonchalantly unable to control his giggles. "Boy what are you talking about?" the Akron man asked not sure if Kevin was about to throw a jealousy tantrum. Kevin collapsed on the floor laughter belting out his mouth, "I Cant breathe" Kevin burst out grabbing LeBron's leg for support. LeBron let Kevin cackle for a while, not wanting the security guys seeing him crouch down to his boyfriend. Kevin finally pulled himself together, chortling the whole way to the car. LeBron still on edge from Kevin's burst, completely unsure where Kevin's laughs were coming from. "You gonna tell me why you laughing like a whale?" asked LeBron his eyebrows raised. "Yeah is cause Beyonce been flirting with you the whole time, not knowing you like all this" Kevin replied pointing to his body. LeBron laughed with him knowing about Beyonce's crush on him. "Ha Ha keep laughing" LeBron said pulling out the lot. Kevin did, the WHOLE way to their house. They got home, eating some dinner enjoying their time together. Kevin and LeBron made their way to their bedroom, LeBron unexpectedly pushed Kevin against the wall. "You know i love you" Lebron's throaty voice told Kevin. "Mhm" replied Kevin a big smile shining on his face. LeBron buried his lips into Kevin's neck, tracing Kevin's veins. Kevin's head was thrown back, his hands gripping Lebron's shoulders. "You didn't say i love you" LeBron said his smile planted on Kevin's neck. "I Love you loser" laughed out Kevin enjoying Lebron for once being the clingy boyfriend. Both cuddle into each other, together thats where they belonged. LeBron and Kevin would never trade their love for each other. All they thought about was each other, how they could make each other proud and show their love to each other. One day they would tell the world but for now it was going to be just them. And they Loved that.


End file.
